This invention relates to a cassette for accommodating therein a photo-sensitive recording medium.
Japanese Utility Model Application No. 61-154168 filed on Oct. 7, 1987 in the name of the same assignee as the present application discloses a cassette for a photo and pressure sensitive recording medium wound into a roll. The cassette is formed in its peripheral wall with a drawing opening through which the recording medium is drawn out of the cassette. A decharging brush is provided which extends along a peripheral edge of the drawing opening. The de-charging brush serves to prevent natural light from being penetrated into the cassette. The de-charging brush also serves to prevent static electricity from being generated due to sliding contact of the recording medium with the peripheral edge of the drawing opening, thereby avoiding a malfunction of an electronic system of an exposure unit incorporated in an image recording apparatus such as a printer, a copying machine and the like.
However, the de-charging brush fails to sufficiently shield the light from being penetrated into the cassette thereby exposing the recording medium within the cassette to the penetrated light unintentionally.